


Fragile

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Gen, Memories, Photographs, Regret, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Wutai, travel magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Zack sees the results when his photography is published.(38. fragile) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Fragile

Zack sat at his desk, going through his inbox.

Hey, this was interesting! His free copy of next month's  _ Travel of the Ancients _ had arrived. That was the magazine he'd sent some of his photos to for publishing. His were presented well and the other submissions were good, too. Nice! He turned a page and right there in his face was an article on Da-chao. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could see too much, he ripped those pages out and crumpled them up in his hands and threw the magazine across the room.

He was about to set the memories on fire, like a certain someone would. But... why? Why was he doing this? He didn't need to burn Wutai again. Zack loosened his grip on the crushed glossy paper, unfolded it and smoothed away the wrinkles. He would look at the Da-chao photographs for their artistic merit rather than their subject matter. 

By the name, the man who'd taken them was probably from there. They were good photos, even creased as they now were. Sunrise instead of sunset conveyed fragile hope, new beginnings. The artist knew his work would be used for advertisements, but he'd framed the shots with care, honoring the subject the way the tourists wouldn't. It was admirable, and sad, and a lot of other things. Zack wished he hadn't ruined it.

He left his chair decisively and picked up the stricken magazine from where it lay wounded. Then he went to find some tape.


End file.
